User blog:Dragonsblood23/Poe VS King, Eminem, and Serling
Like my Superman VS Goku Battle i'm gonna do another season 3 battle. Well we know Poe is gonna be in a battle I couldn't decide an oppoent while Stephen King is most likely, Eminem is also wanted so I put them together and then I was like Fuck it lets put Rod Serling in there too. Also a very special thank you to Patts for doing Eminem's verse because I know I would suck as Eminem so here we go. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ROUND 1 VS BEGIN Stephen King: Hello Poe, I welcome you into my Dark Tower, so let me see you try to steal my power. Your the one who causes whiny little goth kids, and its not like I won your award show, OH WAIT I DID! and I ask you Edgar, are you even trying, Your The Conquer Worm that can't beat The Shining. I'll have Pennywise finish you to give me a Bag of Bones, Your stories are a comedy compared to my dark tone. Face it Poe, no matter whatever you bring, You should give up and bow down to The King. Edgar Allan Poe: Bitch please, they should have called you Stephen Queen, cause you only bring out a clown and a red car named Christine. You couldn't even be here if Carrie wasn't found by your wife, Your first story thrown in the trash that later changed your life. let The Bells ring in your ears like the disease in your eyes, You claim to be an author but all I see is money grabbing lies. I've been writing poetic disses even since the day I was born, So I'll be chillin by the hills, go play with the children in the corn. ROUND 2 EDGAR VS.... BEGIN Eminem: Dear Poe, why would you battle a King, when you can face a God? I'm the Boss of this Ring; just like your buddy Tim, you're a fraud, Cast away like Amontiato, I'll lead you down, make sure you are dead. Go ahead, say you're Not Afraid while I'm rippin off this man's head. De-Mask this Red Herring writer as he is nothing more than a child, Who loves his own sister, deciding it's fine to get with her a little wild. Oh, but your Anabelle Lee, how pitiful you can be without your dear. Pfft, sit your ass down, as only the real Slim Shady can stand up here. Edgar Allan Poe: Okay who let the crazy kid into this rap playing with his Toy Soldier thinking that i'm crap. Don't worry kid, your career is gonna end soon, cause your verse is far worse then your cartoon! I'll take your tall-tale heart and make you walk 8 miles, You winning against me is more rare then your smile, So lay off the drugs and beer kid, and try to get sober, I'll be winning round 2, while you have fun with The Punisher Crossover! FINAL ROUND Edgar VS... BEGIN Rod Serling: You beat a geek and a boy named after a treat, But its time to watch my disses, so please have a seat. call me the original Slender Man with the better decision, to put up my stories up front and into television. I'll take you down and send you to the Planet of The Apes, while I create the dark genre into shape! Hell i'm even better then you when it comes the military, creating stories that unlike yours are ordininary, Your Hop-Frogs and Black cats aren't compared to Talking Tina and Willie, because the stories you create are just plain silly! When your wife passed away you just sit there and mope all alone, But little did you know I'll win this fight, cause this is THE TWILIGHT ZONE! Edgar Allan Poe: Oh really i'm in the Twilight Zone, because to me your stories feel like its coming from Reading Rainbow, and don't talk about my wife like that cause she inspires me with this verse, I faced a king, a god, and now a director and I can't tell which did worse. I take your show down, your stories down, and shut down The Night Gallery, Your going down Rodman, You'll be so low, you'll be at The City in the Sea. I'll send The Raven to your Yellow Canary just to end this rap war, then i'll whisper in your ear softly, Never More. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Edgar Allan Poe Stephen King Eminem Rod Serling Category:Blog posts